Hunters United
by dannidimmer
Summary: Danielle and Bobbie are on a hunting trip when Sam and Dean show up their hunting the same monster. The guys doubt that the girls are any good when it comes to hunting, but little do they know they are going to get themselves into some trouble and have to be saved. They guys feel like asses and decided to let the girls travel with them on the same hunting trip as them.


Bobbie and I have known each other since we were born. Our families are close to one another, and do everything together, including hunting. I'm not just talking about any old hunting; I'm talking about hunting evil spirits and creatures. Our fathers are the ones who taught us about what evil there is out in the world. Ever since we were twelve years old we have been fighting and destroying whatever crossed our path, and we grew to love it. This was our life now.

Fourteen years later we were still kicking ass and defeating evil. Bobbie had recently asked me if I had heard anything else about the people who had been mysteriously disappearing in south Jersey, but I hadn't. The stories on the news just seemed too strange to be a normal kidnapping. We, of course, went to Egg Harbor Township, NJ, where the latest kidnapping had happened. We had dressed as FBI agents like we normally did when approaching crime scenes, to get the scoop on what had happened.

The Police had informed us that a twenty-five year old man was last seen walking out of the Northfield Diner around ten PM the previous night. We were told that he was approached by two women who walked out from behind the diner, and he had left with them. So we asked to see the surveillance footage from that time. As we were escorted into the diner to the camera room we sat down and watched the tape. As we were watching it something caught our eyes. These females did not seem like ordinary females. There was something strange about the whole situation.

After watching the tape a few times, we then asked to take it for further observation. Once we had the tape, Bobbie and I went back to our hotel room. Once we got there we went inside our room and opened our laptop to get a better understanding on what was going on. The previous kidnapping was somewhat similar to this one. Bobbie took over on the computer as I was getting all the information and putting it together to compare the different stories. Bobbie and I decided to get some sleep, so we could get up early to try and get more information on the missing person.

The next day we heard about another mysterious kidnapping.

"Do you think it could be the same situation?" I asked Bobbie.

"I'm not sure." She answered back, "Let's head over to the Shore Mall, and see what is going on there." We changed into our FBI uniforms and headed over that way. As we got there we saw two guys talking to the police. We looked at each other before parking the car and getting out. We walked over towards the police officers and the two men standing there and pulled our badges out to show who we were, but the police officer just looked at us with a confused look on their face.

Bobbie started to talk to get some questions answered when the two guys interrupted her.

"Who may you two be?" One of the guys had asked.

"I am agent Cross and this is agent Walker." Bobbie introduced us. "And who might you two be?"

"That is none of your concern." The one man started to say when the other corrected him.

"I am agent Young and that is agent Angus. I am sorry about him. I have never seen you around here before." Agent Young had said. "Well we have been around on this case of the disappearing people around here." I had said.

Agent Angus then told all of us to walk back towards our car so they could talk a bit. 'Sam I don't think they are who they say they are.' I overheard them talking as we walked towards the cars.

"Excuse me?" I had interrupted their conversation.

"Yes?" Agent Angus said.

"So you don't think we are who we say we are? You have no right to say that." I was getting pretty mad.

"Let's cut the bullshit, just tell us who you really are." Angus said getting snippy.


End file.
